On My Way
by zappy3
Summary: OS Faberry, AU post 3x14


**On My Way**

Ohio

« Elle ne se réveillera pas Rachel ! Tu le sais, ça fait 6 mois qu'elle est dans le coma, 6, tu ne peux pas attendre éternellement quelque chose qui n'arrivera pas»

« Santana… Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas la laisser, c'est de ma faute… »

La latino, soupira. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute Berry… » Elle ne poursuivit pas, ce n'était pas la peine, cette conversation elles l'avaient déjà eu des dizaines de fois ces 6 derniers mois, sans succès, Rachel continuait malgré tout de s'en vouloir pour l'accident et elle n'en démordait pas. Se radoucissant elle préféra revenir au sujet.

« Tu dois partir Rachel, les cours à NYADA commencent le mois prochain, tu ne peux pas renoncer maintenant, Quinn n'aurait pas voulu que tu abandonnes ton rêve, tu le sais, si elle le pouvait elle te demanderait de partir… »

Rachel resta silencieuse quelques minutes, le regard perdu dans le vague puis finit par acquiescer et d'une voix à peine audible murmura « Je sais… J'irai. » Après un silence encore plus long que le précédent elle ajouta : « Je suis amoureuse d'elle Santana. »

Pas le moins du monde surprise, la latino se contenta de répondre « Je sais ».

Rachel n'oublierait jamais ce jour, 6 mois plus tôt, ce jour qui aurait dû être le plus beau de sa vie, le jour de son mariage. Elle n'oublierait jamais l'instant où on lui avait annoncé que Quinn avait eu un accident. Sa respiration s'était bloquée et elle avait eu l'impression de prendre un coup de poing dans l'estomac, de sombrer dans un puits sans fond. C'était comme si d'un coup le monde s'était écroulé autour d'elle. Oubliant complétement Finn elle avait sauté dans la première voiture en partance pour l'hôpital. Elle avait pleuré jusqu'à l'épuisement lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé que Quinn était dans le coma et qu'elle ne se réveillerait surement pas. Malgré tout elle était venue au chevet de la blonde chaque jour, à lui tenir la main pendant des heures entières, ignorant toute personne venue lui dire de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait également rompu avec Finn lorsque celui-ci n'avait plus pu supporter le temps qu'elle passait à l'hôpital. Et un beau jour alors qu'elle contemplait le visage paisible de Quinn elle avait fini par se rendre compte que ses sentiments pour la jeune femme dépassaient de très loin ceux que l'on réserve à une amie. Elle avait de nouveau pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps ce jour-là se demandant pourquoi il lui avait fallu aussi longtemps pour arriver à cette conclusion, regrettant tout ce temps perdu, craignant plus que tout de ne jamais avoir l'occasion de dire à Quinn à quel point elle l'aimait. Depuis ce jour, Rachel n'avait été que l'ombre d'elle-même, parlant peu elle continuait néanmoins à participer à toutes les sessions du Glee Club sans grande conviction, elle était allée à son entretien d'entrée à NYADA parce que ses pères l'y avaient traînée et avait été ébahie de constater qu'elle avait été prise malgré tout. Le moment était venu de partir pour New-York, d'aller poursuivre son rêve. Elle aurait dû être heureuse, pourtant ce n'était pas le cas, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était que Quinn ne serait pas à ses côtés cette fois.

New-York

Trois mois plus tard, Rachel avait pris ses marques à NYADA, s'était installée dans son nouvel appartement, s'était adaptée à son emploi du temps, avait fait de nouvelles connaissances. Pourtant Quinn n'avait pas quitté ses pensées une seule seconde. Si ces nouveaux amis étaient bien incapables de discerner son chagrin et son désespoir, n'importe quelle personne ayant connu l'ancienne Rachel Berry aurait vu que celle-ci n'était plus elle-même. Ce qui était pour elle une passion était devenue presque une obligation, ce qui l'aurait enthousiasmé avant l'accident la laissait désormais indifférente. Un soir alors qu'elle était assise sur son lit, les yeux clos, pensant à Quinn, elle décida de lui écrire une lettre. Elle savait bien que Quinn était toujours dans le coma et que très certainement elle n'en sortirait jamais, elle savait bien qu'elle serait dans l'incapacité de lire sa lettre, pourtant elle l'écrivit malgré tout. Au moment où elle l'eut fini, la lettre, pourtant très courte, était mouillée de larmes et à peine lisible.

_New-York, le 15 novembre 2012_

_Quinn,_

_Je l'ai fait, je suis à New-York, à NYADA. Tout ici est exactement comme je l'avais rêvé, vu d'ici Broadway semble enfin à ma portée, quelques efforts encore et peut-être que j'aurais l'occasion de fouler une de ces scènes qui m'ont fait tant rêvé. Pourtant rien n'est comme je l'aurais espéré, tu me manques. J'aimerais tellement avoir ton avis sur cette chanson que je dois travailler pour demain, j'aimerais tellement te faire visiter New-York, tout est tellement plus grand, tellement plus beau ici. Je suis désolée Quinn, tellement désolée pour ce que j'ai fait ce jour-là, si je n'avais pas envoyé ces sms, si je ne t'avais pas pressée rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé… Je sais que tu ne liras probablement jamais ces mots, mais je voulais juste te faire savoir à quel point tu me manques, à quel point j'ai besoin de toi, à quel point je m'en veux._

_Amitiés,_

_Rachel_

Ohio

Ashley était infirmière depuis plus de dix ans maintenant, des patients dans le coma elle en avait vu passer, pourtant son cœur se serrait un peu plus chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans la chambre 203, la chambre de Quinn Fabray. Il faut avouer que c'était déchirant de voir quelqu'un de si jeune, ayant une vie si prometteuse devant elle dans cet état. Après un coma de 11 mois maintenant sans aucun progrès il était de plus en plus probable que la jeune femme ne se réveillerait pas.

Comme à son habitude Ashley vérifia rapidement les constantes de sa patiente, lui fit ses soins puis s'assit et déchirant l'enveloppe qu'elle avait dans les mains en sortit une lettre qu'elle commença à lire. Depuis la première 2 mois plus tôt, d'autres était arrivées, plus ou moins régulièrement, touchée par leur contenu l'infirmière avait pris l'habitude de les lire à Quin. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû les ouvrir mais elle avait été intriguée la première fois. Qui envoie des lettres à un patient dans le coma, pourquoi ici à l'hôpital et non pas à son domicile ? Puis elle s'était souvenue de Rachel, elle n'avait jamais été en mesure de la faire quitter le chevet de Quinn du temps où elle était encore à Lima. Elle avait vu à quel point la jeune femme tenait à Quinn, elle s'était dit que celle-ci méritait de connaitre le contenu des lettres, alors elles les avait lues à voix haute, au chevet de la jeune blonde. Ce jour-là elle en était au passage où Rachel décrivait la nouvelle comédie musicale sur laquelle travaillaient les étudiants de NYADA quand le rythme réguliers des bip bip de l'ECG changea, surprise elle leva les yeux pour voir les paupières de sa patiente s'agiter frénétiquement. Quelque part entre la panique et un espoir un peu fou elle sortit en courant chercher un médecin.

New-York

Rachel était en pleine répétition lorsque son téléphone sonna, jetant un rapide coup d'œil elle constata que l'appel provenait de son père. Inquiète quant aux raisons qui pouvaient le pousser à lui téléphoner au beau milieu de l'après-midi elle s'excusa, prétextant une urgence avant de s'éclipser dans le couloir pour prendre l'appel.

« Allo ? Papa que se passe-t-il, tu ne devais pas m'appeler avant demain, je suis en plein milieu d'une répétition importante que je ne peux pas louper et, dis-moi qu'il n'y a rien de grave… »

« Rachel calme toi. En fait il se trouve que j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer, mais tu pourrais être surprise, tu veux bien t'asseoir quelques instants s'il-te-plait ? »

« M'asseoir ? Papa qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Elle entendit son père prendre une grande inspiration avant de se remettre à parler : « C'est Quinn ma chérie, elle s'est réveillée »

A ces mots Rachel sentit sa tête lui tourner alors qu'elle se lassait glisser au sol et éclatait en sanglots. Elle avait attendu ce moment pendant des mois alors qu'elle était encore à Lima, avait quitté l'Ohio n'y croyant plus et au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins elle recevait enfin la nouvelle tant espérée. Pourtant celle-ci ne produisit pas du tout l'effet escompté, plutôt que de sauter de joie la jeune femme s'écroula en pleurs.

« Rachel ? »

Luttant pour reprendre ses esprits celle-ci ramassa le téléphone qu'elle avait laissé tomber sur le coup de l'émotion.

« Oui, je suis là… Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé, comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle s'est réveillée hier soir, ils ont pu retirer la ventilation assistée ce matin, mais ne te fais pas de faux espoirs, elle est encore loin d'être sortie d'affaire, après un coma de cette durée elle va devoir tout réapprendre, des choses très simples comme manger ou parler vont être insurmontables pour elle pendant quelques temps. C'est un miracle qu'elle se soit réveillée mais elle a encore un très long chemin à faire et les médecins sont incapables de dire quelles seront les séquelles à long terme. »

« Ok, je comprends, écoute Papa, je vais y aller… »

Surpris devant le ton faussement désinvolte de sa fille, Hiram mis quelques secondes à réagir.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on prévoie un week-end pour que tu nous rendes visite ? Tu pourrais aller voir Quinn. »

Rachel hésita longuement, à tel point que son père crut qu'elle avait raccroché, avant de reprendre finalement la parole.

« Non, je… je ne peux pas, je suis désolée »

Rachel se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres, c'était une chose d'envoyer des lettres à Quinn en étant persuadée que de toute façon elle ne les lirait jamais, une autre que de devoir lui faire face maintenant qu'elle était bel et bien réveillée. Elle ne s'en sentait tout simplement pas capable, elle ne pourrait jamais la regarder dans les yeux alors même qu'elle était responsable de son état, qu'elle avait détruit sa vie, ses rêves. Elle savait que jamais elle ne serait capable de regarder Quinn lutter dans un lit d'hôpital sachant qu'elle l'y avait poussée. Alors même qu'elle aurait dû se réjouir du réveil de son amie elle se sentait plus déprimée que jamais en imaginant Quinn incapable d'effectuer des gestes aussi simples que juste parler ou marcher. Cette idée était lui était simplement insupportable. Du jour au lendemain, elle cessa d'écrire ses lettres, du jour au lendemain elle se mit dans l'idée d'oublier Quinn.

Ohio

En apprenant à sa sortie du coma qu'elle avait loupé onze mois de sa vie, qu'elle n'irait pas à Yale, que ses amis avaient presque tous quitté Lima pour aller poursuivre leurs rêves tandis qu'elle gisait inconsciente dans un lit d'hôpital Quinn était rapidement tombée dans une profonde dépression. Les médecins s'étaient très rapidement inquiétés de son manque d'efforts, de son manque d'envie de se battre, conscients que la jeune femme ne récupèrerait jamais ses facultés si elle n'essayait pas un minimum. En désespoir de cause, Ashley avait ressorti les lettres de Rachel, les lui avait lues à nouveau, argumentant que Quinn n'avait jamais été seule pendant ses longs mois de coma, tentant de lui redonner une raison de vivre. Les résultats avaient été aussi extraordinaires qu'inattendus. Du jour au lendemain la jeune femme avait fait des progrès spectaculaires à la grande surprise du corps médical. Quinn quant à elle ne partageait pas leur admiration, frustrée qu'elle était devant l'effort que lui coûtait le moindre geste. Les premiers jours c'était à peine si elle arrivait à bouger les doigts malgré toute sa concentration. Pourtant, le temps passant elle fut rapidement capable de bouger les bras, de saisir des objets. Parler lui était difficile cependant, de même que rester éveillée plus d'une heure d'affilée ou se souvenir du nom des gens qui l'entouraient. Pourtant la première fois qu'elle réussit à former une phrase, ce ne fut pas pour redemander son nom à l'infirmière qui la soignait chaque jour, ce ne fut pas pour se plaindre de ses difficultés de coordination ou de la douleur engendrée par la thérapie physique qu'elle subissait tous les après-midi mais bel et bien pour demander, d'une voix hésitante et enrouée par le manque d'usage si Rachel avait envoyé d'autres lettres.

Ashley sentit son cœur se briser lorsqu'elle dû réduire à néant les espoirs de sa patiente, à sa grande surprise, Rachel n'avait envoyé aucune lettre depuis le réveil de Quinn. Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'elle craignait, les efforts de la jeune femme ne firent que redoubler après l'annonce de cette nouvelle jusqu'à ce qu'un matin elle lui demande d'une voix encore hésitante du papier et un stylo. L'infirmière répondit bien sur positivement à sa demande et contempla en silence sa patiente lutter pour écrire quelques mots d'une main tremblante. Une fois son stylo reposé, Quinn épuisée par l'effort sombra rapidement dans le sommeil, Ashley récupérant délicatement le morceau de papier n'eut cependant pas besoin d'explication pour savoir à qui il était destiné.

New-York

Rachel avait tout tenté pour oublier Quinn, elle avait travaillé deux fois plus que d'habitude, avait accepté des invitations pour des soirées étudiantes, invitations qu'elle aurait refusées poliment en temps normal, pourtant rien ne semblait pouvoir la détourner de la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait, elle avait conscience d'être un peu lâche, peut-être même un brin égoïste, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas affronter Quinn. Malgré tous ses efforts pour penser à autre chose et se concentrer sur son travail on lui avait reproché plusieurs fois son manque d'implication et elle avait essuyé tellement de critiques ces derniers temps qu'elle commençait à douter fortement de réussir un jour à Broadway. Elle était dans cet état d'esprit lorsque rentrant chez elle un soir elle trouva une enveloppe en provenance de Lima dans sa boîte aux lettres. Surprise, elle constata qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture sur l'enveloppe. La décachetant rapidement elle en sortit un simple bout de papier. Le dépliant elle ne put empêcher de trembler en reconnaissant l'écriture de Quinn. Le tracé était hésitant et Rachel devina aisément la difficulté et les efforts qu'avait demandés l'écriture de ce message mais la forme des « a » et des « e » ne laissait dans son esprit aucun doute sur son auteur. Déjà fortement secouée par cette constatation, elle le fut bien plus quand elle prit connaissance des trois seules phrases que contenait la lettre. «_ Je vais bien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je suis contente que tu sois entrée à NYADA. Q _» Rachel resta de nombreuses minutes à contempler la feuille sans la voir, les larmes roulant librement sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne fasse mine de les essuyer. Elle était partagée entre le soulagement de constater que Quinn ne lui en voulait pas, l'étonnement devant la manière dont la jeune blonde avait réussi à la comprendre et une nouvelle vague de culpabilité en se rappelant comment elle avait abandonné Quinn à Lima pour partir à New York et comment elle avait arrêté de lui envoyer des lettres régulièrement. Rangeant presque religieusement le mot de Quinn dans sa table de chevet elle entreprit de rattraper son retard sur ce dernier point.

_New York, le 7 avril 2013_

_Quinn,_

_Je suis tellement, tellement désolée de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt. Je dois avouer que j'avais peur, peur que tu m'en veuilles, peur que tu ne veuilles plus rien à voir avec moi. J'ai pris de tes nouvelles régulièrement par mon père cependant. Je suis tellement fière de toi Quinn, je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que tu traverses en ce moment, mais tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse et je suis persuadée que si quelqu'un peut surmonter ces épreuves c'est bien toi. Je pense à toi en tous les cas, tout le temps, tu me manques énormément._

_Je suis contente aussi d'être entrée à NYADA, la compétition est dure cependant, je ne sais pas si je percerais un jour à Broadway mais je te promets de faire de mon mieux. Je dois écrire une comédie musicale à rendre dans un mois, je pense avoir trouvé une idée intéressante. Cela dit je ne te dirai pas de quoi il s'agit, je te l'enverrai quand je l'aurai fini et je ne voudrais pas te gâcher la surprise ) ._

_J'attends de tes nouvelles, j'espère les recevoir par retour de lettre plutôt que par le biais de mon père cette fois._

_Amitiés,_

_Rachel_

Ohio

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Quinn lorsqu'elle vit sa mère entrer dans sa chambre ce matin-là. Après plus d'un an passé allongée sur un lit d'hôpital elle allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Les médecins étaient très satisfaits de ses progrès, elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes malgré les heures quotidiennes de thérapie et sa mémoire lui faisait encore défaut de temps à autre mais à part ça elle avait pleinement récupéré, ce qui était miraculeux compte tenu de ce qu'elle avait traversé. Sa mère avait fait ré-agencer la maison pour qu'elle puisse s'y déplacer sans mal avec son fauteuil et elle envisageait même d'aller à l'université dès la rentrée prochaine. Elle n'irait jamais à Yale, elle avait fini par accepter le fait que cette porte s'était refermée pour toujours, en revanche elle avait remarqué que l'université la plus proche de chez elle proposait une formation en journalisme, branche qui l'avait toujours intéressée. Elle était toujours en contact avec Rachel également, les deux amies s'écrivaient régulièrement, Quinn avait compris à demi-mot que Rachel ne souhaitait pas la voir, ou même lui téléphoner, elle savait que malgré tout la brunette s'en voulait toujours pour ce qu'il lui était arrivé et que, pour cette raison elle préférait maintenir une distance. Malgré les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Rachel elle avait respecté ce choix. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle était amoureuse de la jeune femme et elle avait su plusieurs fois mettre ses sentiments de côté, après tout elle avait même accepté de la soutenir dans son envie d'épouser Finn avant que l'accident ne vienne chambouler leurs vies à toutes les deux, elle pouvait donc bien mettre encore une fois ses sentiments entre parenthèses si ça pouvait lui permettre de garder contact avec Rachel. De toute façon Quinn n'était pas sur de vouloir se retrouver face à la brune, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle la voie ainsi, en fauteuil roulant, se préparant à aller étudier dans une petite université perdue au fin fond de l'Ohio. Pas qu'elle ait honte de ce qu'elle était, elle avait pleinement accepté son état et ses limites, elle ne voulait juste pas être un poids pour Rachel, c'était déjà bien assez que ses rêves à elle soient brisés, elle ne voulait pas empêcher la personne qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde de poursuivre les siens. Alors elle avait accepté cette situation, envoyant régulièrement des lettres à Rachel, lui confiant tout, ses peurs, ses doutes, ses souffrances, ses joies et ses espoirs aussi, tout sauf son amour inconditionnel pour elle. Rachel répondait de même, avec tout autant de sincérité, lui remontant le moral quand elle en avait besoin, partageant ses joies, lui répétant, encore et encore à quel point elle était fière d'elle. Ce soir-là, pour la première fois, ce fut assise sur son propre lit, chez elle que Quinn écrivit sa lettre à sa meilleure amie.

_Lima, le 25 juillet 2013_

_Rach,_

_Je suis rentrée chez moi, enfin ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse ! J'ai d'ailleurs passé une très bonne journée, je suis allée me promener au parc avec ma mère tout à l'heure avant de rentrer, il fait très beau ici, presque trop chaud. Je suis restée un long moment au soleil, à fermer les yeux et à écouter le chant des oiseaux et les rires des enfants. Ca va peut-être te paraitre cliché mais je n'avais jamais autant apprécié ce genre de choses. _

_Ah et l'autre bonne nouvelle ! Je vais à l'université à la rentrée ! Je pense me lancer dans le journalisme ! Qui sait peut-être qu'un jour j'aurais la chance d'écrire un article sur la grande Rachel Berry lorsque tu auras gagné un Tony, ou un Oscar. J'attends ce moment avec impatience._

_J'ai bien reçu ta dernière lettre, je sais que tu es déçue de ne pas avoir eu le premier rôle dans cette comédie musicale, crois-moi tes profs ne savent pas reconnaitre du talent quand ils en voient, tu l'aurais mérité ce rôle j'en suis sure ! En attendant je sais que tu vas faire un carton dans le rôle que tu as même si ce n'est pas celui pour lequel tu as postulé, j'aimerais tellement avoir l'occasion de te voir sur scène… Ce n'est pas possible pour le moment, mon programme de rééducation est encore assez serré mais un jour, pour ta première à Broadway, je serai là, au premier rang !_

_Je te laisse, la journée a été fatigante. _

_Bisous_

_Quinn_

New-York

« Rachel c'est ça ? »

« C'est bien mon nom en effet, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« Excuse-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Graham, je t'ai vue sur scène, je dois dire que je suis impressionné ! »

Rachel prit le temps d'observer son interlocuteur, un étudiant d'une autre promotion. Elle l'apprécia au premier coup d'œil, il avait un sourire charmant, les cheveux châtains, relativement longs, bouclés qui lui tombaient en partie devant les yeux. Un regard rieur et sûr de lui, deux yeux d'un bleu océan dans lesquels elle se sentit happée dès le premier regard.

« Enchantée Graham, et merci ! C'est la première fois que j'ai le premier rôle, j'étais un peu stressée à vrai dire. Bon ce n'est pas encore Broadway mais c'est toujours ça ! Après tout il faut bien commencer quelque part et je suis intimement persuadée que cette opportunité… »

La jeune femme s'interrompit, rougissant.

« Je suis désolée, je parle trop, je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de me vanter ou quoique ce soit de ce genre… »

Elle fut soulagée lorsque le jeune homme lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je trouve ça adorable ! Et la confiance en soi est importante dans notre domaine. D'ailleurs, au risque de paraître trop direct, tu as quelque chose de prévu vendredi soir ? »

Complétement prise au dépourvue Rachel rougit à nouveau jusqu'aux oreilles et ne put que bafouiller, toute confiance en elle momentanément envolée.

« Ce vendredi ? N..Non pas que je sache… je ne pense pas… il me semble q…que je suis libre »

« Parfait ! On organise une soirée karaoké sur le campus, je me disais que peut-être tu voudrais m'y accompagner ? »

« Une soirée karaoké ? J'adorerais ça ! »

_New-York, le 24 juin 2014, _

_Quinn,_

_Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, il s'appelle Graham, il a des yeux bleus magnifiques, de la couleur de l'océan ! Il m'a complimenté sur ma performance de ce soir et m'a invitée à sortir vendredi. J'ai accepté bien sûr ! Tu ne peux pas savoir dans quel état d'excitation je suis, je ne suis pas sure de ce que je devrais porter, tenue décontractée ou tenue de soirée ? C'est un peu tôt pour sortir la tenue de soirée je pense, je vais opter pour quelque chose de simple mais classe !_

_Au fait, comment se sont passés tes examens finalement ? Je suis sure que tu as assuré et que tu t'es inquiétée pour rien, je te fais totalement confiance ! Je pense vraiment que tu devrais arrêter de douter de toi comme tu le fais ! Tu te rappelles il y a deux mois de ça quand tu m'assurais que tu ne serais pas capable d'aller en cours avec ton déambulateur et sans fauteuil ? Tu l'as fait pourtant, je savais que tu en étais capable, je te l'ai déjà dit à ce moment-là mais je suis tellement fière de toi Quinn. Tu vas faire une journaliste formidable j'en suis convaincue._

_Amitiés_

_Rach_

Lima

Quatre ans plus tard, Quinn avait décidé de faire une pause dans la rédaction de l'article qu'elle rédigeait pour le petit journal local pour lequel elle travaillait. Soupirant elle décida d'aller se chercher une tasse de café. Ce faisant elle attrapa au passage son courrier, n'ayant pas eu le temps de le lire ce matin-là, elle l'avait ramené au bureau, pensant y jeter un coup d'œil dans la journée. Souriant en repérant une enveloppe portant l'écriture familière de Rachel elle décida de l'ouvrir en premier. Parcourant rapidement la lettre, elle blêmit en en découvrant le contenu, Rachel lui annonçait son mariage avec Graham, pas moins. Bien sur son amie lui avait dit quelques mois plus tôt que le jeune homme lui avait fait sa demande mais elle avait toujours pensé que Rachel avait refusé devant le manque d'enthousiasme que celle-ci montrait dans sa lettre. Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé confirmation cependant, par peur de la réponse. La date était visiblement déjà fixée et de manière surprenante Quinn découvrit qu'elle était invitée. Elle n'avait pas revu Rachel depuis l'accident, elle n'avait même pas tenu sa promesse d'aller la voir à Broadway, se dégonflant au dernier moment, craignant de la revoir après tout ce temps, craignant de remettre en cause leur ramitié si elles venaient jamais à se revoir. Pourtant, malgré tout ça, Quinn se rendit compte ce jour-là qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Rachel, pire elle n'avait jamais cessé d'espérer qu'un jour peut-être elle aurait le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle dû se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour éviter d'éclater en sanglot devant ses collègues, préférant récupérer ses affaires et quitter l'immeuble en coup de vent sous leurs yeux ébahis.

New-York

Rachel se tordit les mains en regardant d'un air critique son reflet dans le miroir en face d'elle. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour, elle allait épouser Graham. Elle n'était toujours pas sure que c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait cependant. Il faut dire que la situation lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée ainsi vêtue de blanc sa vie avait basculé. Ce n'était pas la raison principale à son hésitation pourtant, la raison, la vraie c'était que Quinn n'avait jamais répondu à son invitation. Elle avait espéré l'approbation de la jeune femme, elle avait espéré que Quinn la soutenant dans ce mariage l'aiderait à oublier qu'elle avait toujours des sentiments pour la blonde, sentiments qui malgré les années et tous ses efforts n'avaient pas diminué d'un iota. Mais Quinn n'avait pas répondu et elle se retrouvait, encore une fois à se demander si elle avait fait le bon choix.

Le moment de rejoindre son fiancé devant l'autel arriva bien trop vite et, alors qu'elle traversait l'église pleine de monde elle sentit ses mains se faire moites et son cœur s'accélérer. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte elle se retrouva face à Graham qui lui souriait, le regard brillant d'amour et d'excitation. Au moment de dire oui pourtant elle sentit sa gorge se bloquer, les sons refusant d'en sortir… Après quelques instants de silence, elle retrouva la parole mais ce fut pour murmurer un « je suis désolée » contrit. Devant le regard ébahi de sa famille est de ses amis elle redescendit l'allée aussi vite que sa robe le lui permettait, laissant son fiancé, le regard hagard au côté du prêtre.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'église était à nouveau silencieuse, Rachel se tenait devant l'autel, immobile, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Elle s'était changé, avait troqué l'encombrante robe blanche contre ses vêtements habituels et retiré la bague de fiançailles de son doigt. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était revenue, pour se faire du mal en se remémorant encore une fois le fiasco sans doute. Elle s'en voulait énormément, elle avait conscience de s'être comportée comme la pire des imbéciles envers Graham et de l'avoir blessé au-delà de tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer, mais elle avait réalisé, au tout dernier moment que, si elle aimait Graham, elle avait encore des sentiments bien plus forts pour une autre personne. Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de l'église s'ouvrir puis se refermer.

« Rach… Je pensais te trouver là »

Rachel sursauta, elle n'avait pas entendu cette voix depuis des années et elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Se retournant lentement elle fit face à Quinn qui la regardait d'un air inquiet. Bouche bée elle détailla la jeune femme de la tête aux pieds. A l'exception de la canne sur laquelle elle s'appuyait et de la légère cicatrice, visible uniquement si l'on savait où chercher, sur sa tempe droite, Quinn n'avait pas changé. Elle portait à nouveau les cheveux courts ce qui surprit Rachel, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu ils étaient nettement plus longs, ayant poussé pendant ses longs mois d'inconscience. Elle reporta son regard sur les deux yeux verts pleins de sollicitude qui n'avait pas une seconde quitté les siens.

« Quinn… Je… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là »

La blonde eu un petit sourire désabusé « J'étais invitée à ton mariage tu te souviens ? Tu n'as pas d'excuses pour l'avoir annulé cette fois, j'étais là à l'heure… »

Rachel détourna quelques secondes les yeux, ne sachant trop comment réagir devant cette tentative d'humour noir. Elle n'eut pas besoin de trouver quelque chose à dire toutefois, Quinn reprit la parole la première, réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas choisi la meilleure chose à dire.

« Je suis désolée Rachel… »

« Ce n'est rien, je suis contente que tu sois venue, je n'ai juste pas pu le faire, on dirait que le mariage n'est pas fait pour moi. »

« Ou tu n'as juste pas trouvé la bonne personne… Rach, tu ne vas pas rester là toute la soirée, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller boire un café, ça te ferait du bien »

Quinn avait baissé le regard en prononçant ces mots, craignant la réaction de son amie. Elle s'inquiétait pour rien cependant, après un moment d'hésitation Rachel sourit et hocha la tête.

« Il y a un café pas trop loin de l'église.. »

Souriant Quinn prit les devants, se dirigeant vers la porte, consciente que son amie observait ses moindres gestes. Rachel eut d'abord un pincement au cœur en notant le pas claudiquant de la blonde, ça ne dura que quelques secondes cependant avant qu'elle ne remarque l'assurance de son amie et sa détermination, une immense vague de fierté la submergea alors qu'elle rejoignait Quinn à la sortie de l'église, elle n'avait jamais complétement réalisé jusqu'à maintenant à quel point la jeune femme s'était battue ni l'importance du chemin qu'elle avait parcouru. S'arrêtant un instant elle prit la parole.

« Je suis désolée Quinn… »

La blonde s'arrêta à son tour, surprise.

« Désolée pour quoi Rachel ? »

« Désolée de ne pas avoir été là quand tu as eu besoin de moi, j'ai été lâche mais j'avais peur, peur que tu m'en veuilles, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur… peur de mes sentiments pour toi »

Elle avait à peine murmuré ces derniers mots, pourtant la stupeur sur le visage de Quinn lui prouva qu'elle l'avait entendu, elle choisit cependant de ne pas relever, craignant sans doute d'avoir mal compris.

« Mais tu étais là Rach, je ne m'en serais jamais sortie sans toi, certains jours tes lettres étaient la seule chose qui me faisait avancer »

Rachel ne répondit rien, les yeux perdus dans ceux de Quinn, elle s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, fermant les yeux quand elle sentit Quinn lui rendre son baiser. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants, Rachel sut que cette fois, elle avait pris la bonne décision.

Deux ans plus tard, lorsque vint le moment de dire oui, Rachel, les yeux rivés sur ceux de Quinn n'eut pas une seconde d'hésitation.


End file.
